


A Date with Destiny

by notanaveragewriting



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, First Meetings, M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29000697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notanaveragewriting/pseuds/notanaveragewriting
Summary: In a different universe, Haru and Makoto were never neighbours, but destiny works as best it can and still brings them together, even at the cost of another heart.-----An alternate first meeting for Haru and Makoto prompted by Tumblr.
Relationships: Matsuoka Rin & Nanase Haruka, Nanase Haruka & Tachibana Makoto, Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto
Kudos: 13





	A Date with Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> I decide to import my Tumblr work over, so this is dated and old, but let's test the waters here for the first time.

Haru kept looking at his phone to check the hour. 6pm. He had agreed to meet up with him an hour and half ago and Rin hadn’t show up. He had even agreed on steak instead of fish for dinner. Haru looked around, hoping against hope that he would see the bright red hair somewhere, instead, he got confronted by the glances of other dinners, some where even leaving already and had arrived after him. The black haired boy pursed his lips and placed his fists on the table, ready to volt out the door when he saw the waitress once again coming his way with a sad smile and apology on her eyes. He didn’t saw him coming, just when Haru was an inch off the seat someone plopped down on the other side of the table. Eyes big and bright he looked up to see a light brown haired boy, making a show of panting and flushed red.

\- I’m so so so so~ sorry !! had a lot of work left on class with my group and teacher said it was going to be half the grade this semester !! - he explained, ratter loudly and most dinners visibly shared a sigh of relief.

Haru just sat there, looking at him like if he was an apparition, eyes still wide in surprise.

\- I’m sorry to interrupt, but, would you like to order now ?? - asked the waitress, black menus on hand, handed them to the boys and stood there expectantly.

The tall guy, Haru noted that the moment he sat, opened the menu and stared at it a few seconds, he glanced up and the blue eyed boy noticed that he had been staring at him for a while now. Haru hurriedly looked down at his menu.

\- I’ll have the Mackerel rice bowl and a tempura side dish of vegetables and shrimps - he mumbled, a slight pink on his cheeks.

The other boy smiled and turned to the waitress. - I’ll have the stir-fry noodles with pork, and the katsu-don with rice -

The girl smiled and promptly took their menus and went away to get their food. Haru fidgeted on his seat, ready to tell him something snappy and hurtful. But the other one beat him and smiled at him, openly and friendly.

\- I’m Makoto, Makoto Tachibana; nice to meet you -

-Haru… Haruka.. Nanase… - he trailed off, unsure of what to do now.

The rest of dinner went by quick, companionable silence and a bit of small talk.

Makoto had insisted on paying the bill, arguing that he was the one that arrived unannounced. They left together, the taller brown haired boy making most of the talking and smiling quietly at him. Once on the bus stop, Makoto turned to him, a slight tint on his cheeks and a sheepish tiny smile. 

\- I.. wanted to know if you wouldn’t mind to meet again.. maybe dinner or something else.. - he trailed off, not sure of what to say and looking at anything but him.

Haru smiled, one of his tiny super rare smiles, and nodded.

\- only if you don’t plan on set me up -

Makoto beamed at him, promising to never do such a thing. When the bus arrived, both climbed on it, surprised to be on the same direction.

Half a street away from them, a bright red haired boy, a single white rose in hand and an apology and declaration of love on his lips, stood there alone, watching as his dark haired best friend left.


End file.
